Yoshi
Introduction Yoshisaur Munchakoopas is his name. He is played by Loki, and is one the most slept on characters in HRU, he is very strong especially with Pocky and Kool-Aid, and is in control of the Grand Yoshi Army. His commander is Loki Shy Guy and his top generals are Kage and Swoomer He just doesn't give a fuck, he has killed trillions of people by hand, and an unknown amount of hands off deaths, he has destroyed many universes, he uses racial slurs in combat, as he is aware of his brutal nature and is into dark humor. Though now, he is pretty chill, and doesn't like fighting and being an ass all the time anymore, he generally just wants the world to be rid of unneeded evils like taxes, He also is the CEO of T-Series. It is confirmed that Yoshi is the best roaster of all of HRU. History Yoshi was born in Yoshi's island where his species roamed free for a very long time. His parents made good money, however were taxed heavily which resulted in little food and money in the house which made Yoshi vow to change the world, making it pay for the stress his family and others similar went through. When he was 19, he made an underground rebellion against the Yoshi Government. He was responsible for a massive civil war which resulted in millions of deaths. He overtook the government and ate the former prime ministers family in front of him. He was killed HRU: Reboot by Loki and the teams spirit bomb. In HRU he collected the Fornite stone, however Phil Swift defeated him in looking for the stone for Minion Homer, he was then killed by El Hermano soon after, though Yoshi put on a ruse this whole time and actually lived. Yoshi was upgrading his already immense power with cybernetics. Though during this time Loki had leaked Yoshis tax forms and as well as his plan for the world. This pissed Yoshi off so much, he ended up having a lot of sexual tension, so he ordered an android waifu known as Kura, he also then formed L.O.S.E.R.S with Cell and General Grievous in order to get revenge on Loki, then Shadow also pissed on Yoshis base which caused him to also hate Dark Team. After he formed his team, he was commonly distracted or not very interested in his work so all his men left him, he then later went to go take a massive dimension sized dump in K Rool's dimension. Later on he went to go fight Blaster teaming up with some of his enemies such as Loki and Idubbz to defeat the evilness. Yoshi simply by using a few finger beams was able to kill the main Blaster Army. After taking that dub, he went to the villain pub and killed everyone simply by staring. Yoshi now is training for his eventual take over of HRU. However, now he had a change of heart, he started to change his once tyranical ways and decided to be a more chill person with all of the HRU. He also hired two bodyguards: Kage and Swoomer who help him around, and manage stuff when he is busy. Yoshi made friends with K. Rool and they are seen having drinks from time to time, and Yoshi even invites him to parties he throws occasionally now. Yoshi began to have an obsession with watching Binging with Babish, so he ended up 'hiring' Babish to be his personal chef, and has been eating his bomb ass food since. = Pre HRU Conquests After taking control of Yoshi Island, he set out to conquer the universe and he conquered 30 percent of it in his 20 year long crusade. In addition he destroyed 10 universes which had tried to oppose Yoshi and his bloodfueled rampage. During these invasions he would meet Darth Vader who would be the one overseeing the conquered areas. Darth Vader and Yoshi are close friends and Yoshi trusts him more than anybody else. After invading an Umbrella Base, he used Wesker's mind control device on him and forced him to become his personal assassin and leads his secret police force known as the 'SS' which stands for 'Super Skrubs'. He met Cell in alternate timeline and since he was still developing programmed him to help him, and Cell is in charge of making sure everything runs smoothly with relations. Here is a small list of planets Yoshi has conquered # Endor # Naboo # Hoth # Namek (Was taken back by the Ginyu Force) # Qu'onos # Volmir # ARK Space Station # Corneria # Venom # Sand Ocean # Geonosis # Planet Reach # High Charity # Zebes # Sauria Modern HRU 20 years after taking over the government, he put an emphasis on strong military, as he built up his men to a 500,000 force which he can call for at anytime. After getting the Fortnite stone from his General Cell, he sat in the background closely watching all the major battles taking place. After noticing alot of dead people which can't defend the mainland. Yoshi, Wesker, and Cell made a plan to conquer the mainland and find more of the Infinimeme stones. Soon enough Operation: Battle Royale was commenced, as the Yoshi Army invaded the city commanded by Darth Vader to little resistance as many people were gone fighting in other battles. Then on Hipper's Hangout, King K Rool arrived to wreak havoc on there, Yoshi arrived shortly after. It seemed to have been an even battle, but Yoshi started trying upon hearing Rool's remark on Vic and Roman. Then scorbunny arrived to help defeat K Rool. = Notable Feats Is able to destroy a planet with a finger blast which is 0.3 of his power Able to beat the IRS Had defeated Frieza in one shot. Once destroyed 7 universes at once in blast at 3 percent power. He defeated max power Idubbz in his content cop form with 20 percent power. Annihilating King K. Rool with his roasts Trivia * Was a Joke Explainer at one point * Confirmed to be the son of DIO Category:Characters Played by Loki Category:Villain Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Non-Virgins